The apocalyptic Universe
by Nobody's Romeo
Summary: Betrayed and left for experimentation Sora is rescued by the dark master of the key known as RIKU who informs him of the universe's descent into chaos due to heartless but is mum on what happened to the Destiny Islands and to Kairi, note: IM raxer,


_**APOCALYPTIC UNIVERSE**_

Prologue: The duo walked away from the fire leaving the mighty Keyblade master snoring near the warmth of the fire.

"I can't take this anymore, I worry too much about our families and the heartless just don't seem to give up!" yelled Donald holding his staff forward to illuminate their way.

"I know what you mean Donald I sure worry about max all the time, I wonder each day if I'll ever get to see him again" he whimpered hanging his head down in shame while following Donald into Crystal Cave.

"Well let's just rest in Crystal Cave for a while and think of something, hey what if we made a deal with the heartless to save our families how about it Goofy?" Questioned Donald grinning evilly while approaching the first set of crystals leading into the cave, he lowered his staff allowing the crystals unnatural glow to illuminate their way.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea if you put it that way but what do you think the heartless would want to leave us and our families alone?" Setting his shield down Goofy sat down near a large formation of Crystals viewing Donald standing right in front of him for an answer to their question.

"I Believe I can be of help with that question my dear gentlemen" turning around they saw a red headed fellow smiling at them with a scroll in his hand.

"Who are you and what do you want, are you with the heartless?" picking up their weapons they got into battle position to prepare to strike back at this unknown opponent who just seemingly appeared out of nowhere dressed in his black robes.

"Hey easy guys, easy, I admit I am part of the heartless but I'm not here to fight I come to you as a messenger to give you this scroll, my superiors suggest you take this offer if you wish for your families to survive as well, here take it!" extending his hand forward Donald slowly approached snatching the scroll away and running back to where Goofy was standing.

Reading the message over and over again he frowned unknowing how to respond which gave the red haired messenger quite a joyful expression, "you have until tomorrow to respond!" he yelled walking into a portal he summoned with a snap of his fingers.

"What does it say Donald I'm too nervous to read it" he whimpered unknowing if to even touch the scroll.

"Hand over the Keyblade master and your families will be, spared…" he whispered shocked at the letter's words.

(The next day)

They walked through the acquired path the scroll had told them to walk through saddened and confused about why they were going along with this whole stupid idea they kept telling themselves that Sora would understand if he had a family as well, and of what you must do to keep them safe at all costs, right?

"Hey guys are we almost their yet to the cool waterfall you guys wanted me to see that was underground?" he questioned oblivious that he was about to be handed over like a dog.

"Yeah just a little bit more, turn here!" yelled Donald in a sad tone, for months he had bonded with Sora and now he was going to give him over like a dog, why?

"Ok let's go!" walking through the left cave entrance he continued walking up ahead unknowing what the duo had in store for him.

"Gosh I hope Sora will be alright with what were going to do but we must take care of our families at all cost!" he whispered to Donald who nodded in agreement.

"Ready on the count of 3…" he whispered approaching Sora, who stared in amazement at the waterfall,

"1, 2, 3!" they yelled swinging their weapons as hard as possible to his head knocking him out cold into the waterfall, breathing for a moment to suck in the current situation they lowered the weapons staring at how he floated calmly in the water like a corpse.

"Hey red spiky haired messenger he's in the waterfall just like the scroll said, red spiky haired messenger we followed the scrolls details!" they yelled in unison all around the cavern for if the scroll was correct he'd be watching by now.

"ok first of all the name's Axel, GOT IT MEMORIZED, second of all good job guys for tricking the Keyblade master oh you 2 are coming along nicely I mean betraying your only friend to save your families!" he shuddered with a smile.

"ouch even I couldn't live with that one but you guys, WOW, now let's just transport him back to the facility, heartless transport him back to Vexen's lab!" snapping his fingers the waterfall soon filled itself up with a dark mist covering Sora's body.

"Wait hold on, LAB, that wasn't in the scroll?" he gasped rereading the scroll unknowing what to do next, attack Axel or let them take him?

"Yeah, about that, oh your families will be safe don't worry about that, but you guys, let's just say you won't be so lucky…" snapping his fingers more heartless began to appear surrounding the duo instantly with expressions of unrestrained joy of their next meal.

"Heartless finish them off while I go back to the lab with Vexen" teleporting away he left the 2 surrounded by the demonic yellow eyed monsters as the smell of sulfur slowly began to settle in,

"Goofy it's been nice knowing you" he whispered with a gulp raising his staff which he could not manage to keep straight.

"Same to you Donald, same to you" he whispered as the heartless roared once more before engulfing them and disappearing once again, and all that was left of the mighty wizard and warrior were his trusty staff and his magic shield forever lost inside Hollow bastion's caves…

(Hours later)

We see Sora shirtless on an operating table surrounded by tables of instruments that seem to flip out from his table itself and standing in front of him was a mighty brown haired figure known as Vexen a.k.a. the organization's leading scientist and the one performing this horrible operation. Alongside his lovely holographic computer,

"Doctor shall we begin the operation?" it questioned putting up the instructions for a DNA synthesis on the monitor standing next to him. (Blackout)

"Yes, computer take log, I will now attempt a synthesis of Heartless DNA and the DNA of the Keyblade master in order to create a new species capable of defeating the heartless once and for all for I fear the heartless might rebel and we must be ready." He said aloud setting his gloves on with a Snap! (Blackout)

"Doctor Synthesis has begun shall I bring it on screen?" nodding a yes he stared at the monitor revealing a DNA strand slowly being engulfed by what seemed to be black goop… (Blackout)

"I've done it, the synthesis is complete!!" he yelled raising his hands to the air while the computer gave him a round of applause.

"Doctor shall I inform the other members of your success?" it questioned handing a round of applause in the process.

"No, you stay here and guard Sora; we need him for more experiments, if this work then this could be the beginning of something marvelous!" he yelled snapping his gloves off and walking out the exit….

(END PROLOGUE)

(2 years later) "I don't understand, I've pumped ton after ton of dark blood into your system, I've synthesized your DNA over and over again with heartless DNA so why don't you transform!" he yelled running out the lab in anger.

He stared at cold hard roof hung over his head frowning with the thought of how he could've allowed for this to happen, where had he gone wrong with Donald and Goofy that 2 of his best friends would actually betray him and hand him over to this, this science freak! He was now covered in scars all over his body where he felt something new had been put inside, he felt the dark blood pumping through his heart over and over again and he felt the anger and distrust that had turned his heart into a dark symbol of hatred and death.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he spoke finally after years of experimentation after years of imprisonment he began to shake around attempting to free his arms and legs from the tables bonds hearing someone crawling through the vents…

"Who's their, show yourself!" he yelled frightened and confused at what new figure he'd see this time.

"Sora, o my god what did they do to you, it's me Riku!" he frowned staring at his friend dressed in his old clothing while trapped on the table itself due to the bonds.

"Get me out of these bonds NOW!" he screamed in fury shaking wildly while his eyes strangely turned a dark yellow…. he screamed and with the simplicity of lifting his arms broke the bonds off roaring wildly as his hands grew into claws, as his teeth grew into fangs,

"Sora what's going on, calm down it's me, RIKU!" he yelled retreating back with his way to the dawn ready to strike.

He roared wildly staring at him with a devil grin intending to make him a meal, "whoever you are I will make you pay for trapping me here!" he screamed charging at Riku who merely dodged the blow and send him flying to the ground while holding his clawed hand to keep him immobilized.

"SORA can you hear me in their, oh god what did they do to you, oh god, can you hear me in their, its RIKU, the one who told you to look after Kairi!" rapidly it stopped floundering as his facial features began to return to their normal state with a large scream of pain,

"R, Ri, RIK, RIKU, is it really you?" he whimpered on the floor as Riku slowly began to drag him to his feet while dusting him off.

"Yeah it's me buddy, it's me now here put some clothes on good GOD you stink in those clothes!" he yelled throwing him a packet from his bag while heading towards the door, "Now it's good to see you buddy and we got a lot to talk about but we first have to get the heck out of here!" He yelled walking through the door.

"How, how did he escape the dark realm, how did he find me, how god damn it how" questioning how in the hell did Riku do all this he put on his new clothes they were dark red with black yellow eyed dragons covering each side of the jacket while his pants were dark black with red dragons going down the sides. "Whoa these are some weird pieces of clothes but it's good to see him again!" Dressing rapidly he noticed Riku running back inside while locking the doors rapidly.

"Oh shit, we need to get out of here now, they've seen us, oh shit, and well with that weird ass transformation don't you have anything that can get us out of here, teleportation, freaky magic trick, SOMETHING?" he questioned hoping for a yes from him but sadly he nodded a no while attempting to summon Kingdom with a flick of his hand.

"What in the hell happened to Kingdom blade?" staring at the dark spiked Key that appeared in its place the duo pondered what the hell did this key do? Walking through the door with difficulty they stared at the large brown haired Vexen frowning at them with 2 heartless knights at his side,

"Ready to get back into the action!" summoning his key the duo slowly approached staring down at the member and his 2 henchmen.

"No, don't let them escape, recapture Sora!" they noticed the 3 charging at them, Riku frowning in fear while Sora simply grinning as his eyes lit up to a yellow glare once again! Levitating the 3 to the air while squishing them somewhat like a car lot compactor, "dude what the hell was that?" yelled Riku freaked out lifting Sora from the ground.

"I, I don't know I only wished that the 1 who hurt me be killed and then everything blacked out, I felt as if something possessed me…" he answered standing next to Riku and the square like remainders of Vexen and 2 heartless, thinking about it for a minute Riku wondered if that happened with him simply wishing then maybe could he wish us home? He thought expressing wonderful joy in his head.

"Sora I have an idea, wish a way home and maybe this thing can show us the way!" shrugging at his request he thought hard in his head of the lovely aroma of the sea, the steamy jungle, and of his family, and of her, Kairi, the girl of his dreams…

'Come on Sora I don't know what's happening but if it can help us get out of here then let's use it!' he thought noticing him concentrating with his eyes closed which he found hilarious at the resemblance he had of going to the bathroom.

Again his eyes turned a dark yellow as he walked past the remainders and down the stairs with Riku behind him, "Sora can you hear me, where are we going, Sora, Sora, we need to get of here now, SORA!" he yelled looking all around with his key while Sora continued walking as if he was completely invincible.

"There is a line of gummy ship in that hangar, take the first one and drive it back home" he replied finally before collapsing once again this time Riku catching him in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he screamed shaking him awake while they walked down the stairs and into a bolted metal door.

"Riku what happened, did I collapse again?" he stared blankly into space absolutely freaked out at his friends behavior while he took out his key and prepared to slash through the door,

"Dear god what did they do to you in their!" he replied slashing the door open ironically sounding the alarm at the same time which he nodded a mighty of course in response.

"Alright were practically being attacked nonstop and, you better use that weird shit to attack whatever's about to pop up while I carry you on my back understand!" Lowering himself down Sora climbed on to his back while Riku began to run down the hangar as fast as he could with heartless beginning to appear from all sides,

"O my god attack Sora, attack!" he yelled staring at the heartless, who roared while beginning to surround the 2,

'No please get us out of here!' he thought before feeling the same possessed feeling he felt not too long ago, "REFRAVIGA!" it yelled the huge hole appearing while the power of Reflaga spreading it around them smashing all the heartless to the ground.

"All right freaky wishing force, now let's go home!" running down to the final gummy ship he stared at the red and black ship before rapidly boarding.

"Sora, sora, I swear man, wake up!" slapping him across the face he instantly awoke blinking in confusion while staring at the ship's interior, "wow nice place you got here, where are we inside a gummy ship?"

_Words could not describe the rage he felt at Sora's stupidity at the current moment…_

"Oh wow, ok I'm a drive off now before they start attacking again, you sit their idiotically while we manage to get into space then I'll gladly explain what the hell's been going on for the last 2 years or so that you were gone!" running up to the cockpit he sat down waiting for something apparently.

"Riku what's taking so long, drive already!" he blurted out hearing the roars echoing from outside the hull.

"Oh we'll leave but not without leaving a little payback for doing this to you!" grinning he laughed insanely starting the engines as soon as he heard them wandering through the back and at the front,

"DIE BITCHES, DIE" Again Riku laughed maniacally while the engines incinerated a large amount of heartless lifting them up the ground and without hesitation Riku slammed the hyper mode button sending them rocketing into space.

"WOO HOO!" he screamed feeling the sheer force of the blast while he held on to the ship's controls setting the auto pilot to Destiny Island's coordinates he frowned reading the auto pilot's stats, "yeah fuck 15 hour ride, ok that should be enough time" turning to run downstairs he noticed Sora unconscious once again…

"Firaga!" he screamed shooting a sphere of fire at him which he yelped in response, "Jesus you can't stay awake for a minute, don't you want to know what happened to our universe while you were trapped?" his friend shrugged once again staring blankly at him.

"What, what happened?" he finally questioned putting on a serious face while attempting to get back up from the floor.

"They attacked a little bit after we had gone, they ravaged world after world destroying any who opposed them, i traveled not long ago to our world and, and..." he screamed tears slowly dropping down his face,

This time Sora understood the seriousness of this situation attempting to get up he stumbled on to Riku a tear slowly dropping down his face, " RIku, IS SHE ALIVE!" he screamed breathing heavily at the shock.

"Sora I can not answer that question, all I can say is don't be too hopeful of finding anyone when we return" His tears quickly turned into quiet sobs while he kept hitting Riku just hoping it wasn't true.

"What about you Sora, how did you end up at the organization lab and me having to freaking save your ass in debt for saving mine?" He noticed his friend's face turn cold the second he said those word.

"Donald and Goofy betrayed me and handed me over to the enemy, and I swear to you Riku, I will kill them before I die" he yelled obviously angry once again not noticing Riku pointing his Key at him.

"You fool don't you realize Goofy and Donald are dead, I received the news from the king they died shortly after handing you to them and he sent me to go and rescue you, now let me tell you this, we are heading to the islands for supply not too look for survivors do you understand?" He nodded in agreement while having his fingers crossed behind his back.

"now if you excuse me I'm a go sleep because I haven't had a good sleep in the last 2 years cause i've been trying to save you now good night!" he yelled waving goodbye and heading towards the stairs, before stopping, "understand Sora that it's quite foolish to think she's alive"

(The next day)

He walked up the main entry way to Destiny City staring in shock at the burnt down rubble of a sign,

"What the hell happened here?" He shrieked running past the rubble with Riku not far behind.

"Sora wait the heartless could be here, wait!" He screamed attempting to walk through the rubble to reach his friend who had already advanced to the first few buildings of his old city with a frown on his face.

"What happened here, no, my home, my world, my planet, what happened here" he screamed running from building to building boarded up with wood as he stared inside to the burnt down rubble that was each building.

"Sora we need to keep moving before the heartless begin appearing again keep moving!" he screamed grabbing onto his friend who stared at a large burnt apple tree that still stood strong and firm in it's place.

"Riku, I need to know, what happened to her, what happened to Kairi!" He screamed grabbing onto his shirt with a tear red face as he slowly began to lose his footing on the ground.

"Sora, Calm yourself you fool!" lifting him up from the ground he slapped him across the face leaving a large red bruise and his voice silent, "We need to find any survivors and supplies then make our way back to the king's castle where they'll be safe and then try to fight off the heartless do you understand, now fucking calm down!" Breathing heavily he stared at Sora who merely hung his head down in shame.

Rapidly Sora began to laugh for no apparent reason as 2 large yellow eyes replaced what was once his own, as large fangs replaced his teeth and as large dark claws replaced his hands. "Understand that I will not stop until I find her, dead or alive!" He screamed laughing maniacally as his darkness within engulfed his body leaving only a yellow eyed monster in his place.

"Jesus what's happened to you, what did they to you in their, what did they do!" He yelled staring at the drooling monster who roared at him constantly as a next meal.

"Well Riku I'm waiting, help me find Kairi or die by my hand..."


End file.
